


sunset waltz

by mikkal



Series: giggle not into the abyss [17]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkal/pseuds/mikkal
Summary: Noct is very indulgent when it comes to a good photo op.





	sunset waltz

“Will you just hold still?”

Noct glares at him. Or, at least, Prompto is pretty sure he’s glaring. The sunset behind him is a bright halo around his head, shadowing his face just a bit too much to read his expression clearly. But Prom’s known him long enough to connect the shift of his shoulders to the scowl on his face.

“I love you, Prom, I do, but how much longer?” He’s complaining, but leans back against the railing anyway, posing perfectly.

Prompto steps left, tilting his head. The camera goes with him, angling just slightly off. The Disc of Cauthess rises in the background, a looming beacon of history. History Noct is such an intrinsic part of, it makes Prom feel tiny. But only for a moment. Because then when Noct does hold still, smooths his expression out just for him, and looks to the distance like Prom mentioned when they first arrived.

Well, knowing the prince of his kingdom is willing to listen to him of all people makes him feel like he could take on the Astrals himself.

He snaps into action, flipping through filters and angles, not even bothering to pause to see if they come out alright. The lightning is perfect for this long moment. That halo from before deepens to reds and purples, highlighting his hair, sharping his jaw.

Noct plays the distant, aloof role to perfection, only cracking a smile when Prompto leans too far without moving his feet and nearly face plants. It’s gone as quickly as it appeared.

Prom’s almost satisfied with the number of pictures, looking forward to going through them, when Noct suddenly turns his head and looks directly into the lens. He fumbles with his camera, being pinned down by such a look. It’s intense in both the fact it’s unexpected and that, with the last of the sun splaying artfully across his face, Prompto can see the loving, fond look being sent his way.

He takes a picture of it with shaking hands, letting out a startled laugh.

“What?” he asks.

Noctis shakes his head, shifting on the railing until there’s a space next to him a perfect fit for Prompto. He goes there, leaning into Noct’s side, his arm warm in the curve of his back. Noct plucks at the camera around his neck, not even asking permission before he pulls it closer. He doesn’t have to.

He’d prefer to go through the pictures, delete the blurry or awful ones, before anyone else. Since Noct’s the subject, though, he guesses he can make an exception. Just this once…maybe one more time after. (Okay, this isn’t the first or the last time he lets Noct be nosey when no one else is allowed to.)

To his surprise, Noct flips the camera around, tugs Prompto closer by the waist, and presses an exaggerated kiss to his freckled cheek. The shutter goes once, twice. He takes four pictures before Prompto manages to squirm away, laughing. Noct’s laughing too, eyes going half-mooned in that rare open smile.

“You’re beautiful,” Noct says, showing him the screen. One of them is uselessly blurry. Another has Prom out of frame completely. But two of them, one right after the other, are perfect. The moment when Noct kisses him, catching his surprised but pleased expression. And the other, catching Prompto trying to shove him away, both of them already laughing.

His cheeks turn pink, the flush travelling down his next and to the tips of his ears. “You’re a sap,” he tells him.

Noct laughs again, bright, and happy. Prompto savors the moment.  “Yeah, but I’m your sap.” He drops the camera gently against Prom’s stomach. “I learned from the best.”

“Oh, don’t even start.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on tumblr! mikkalia15.tumblr.com


End file.
